Misty's First Book
by MiniMarauders
Summary: Misty Pettigrew has had it hard. After her mother's murder, she is separated from her best friend and is sent to a Muggle orphanage. Will things get better when she arrives at Hogwarts? --Written by: Misty Pettigrew--


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is © of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: This story is in league with Zipporah's first book. Be sure to read all the MiniMarauder stories; they are all going to combine into one once we get our Books done.

*~*

Chapter One: The Murder

I can't recall much about my early life. Except for that worst day, I think, of my entire life. 

**Flashback**

I was five years old and Mum and I were sitting in the living room playing Gobstones when we heard a rapping on the window. The sound was familiar to us; it was the sound of our owl bringing our mail. 'I'll get it, Misty,' Mum said, getting up.

I waited patiently for a moment. All I heard was 'What in the name of Merlin...?' then a scream. I panicked. 'Mummy, what's wrong?' I shouted. All I got for an answer was a flash of green light and another scream. I had no idea what was going on. 'Kill the child!' I heard a male voice shout. I sat petrified as chairs crashed in the kitchen. When I finally got my body to work, it was almost too late. A robed and hooded figure appeared in the doorway. I screamed and ran to our front door. I just opened it in time and ran out and across the street to my best friend's house. I pounded frantically on the door until it opened. I ran right in, and sensing that something was wrong, Matthew slammed the door shut. 'Dad!' he yelled urgently.

Mr. Sierra Apparated downstairs. 'What's wrong?' he asked, quickly looking from my frightened face to Matthew's.

'They're gonna kill me!' I shrieked, tears flowing from my eyes. 'Lock the doors!'

Mr. Sierra whipped out his wand and performed a special charm that locked every door and window int the house. After he did this, he knelt down so that he was nearly eye level with me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my blue eyes. 'What's going on, Misty?' Who's trying to kill you?'

'I don't know who they are! They killed Mummy and one of them shouted to kill me!' I cried.

'What did they look like?' Mr. Sierra asked, drawing a sharp breath.

'I couldn't see their faces. They were covered up in hoods.'

Mr. Sierra's eyes widened, as did Matthew's. 'Stay here,' he told us, then quickly slipped out the door. We heard a soft clicking sound, and we knew that Matthew's dad had locked us in.

I looked fearfully at Matthew, my eyes swimming with tears. I only needed a second before running straight into his arms, crying freely. Matthew wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. 'Everything's gonna be okay, Mist,' Matt told me, gently caressing my jet black hair with his soft hands. 'I'll always be here for you.'

**Pause in Flashback**

I'd known Matthew Sierra since I was two. He's three years older than I am. So when I was five, he was an adorable eight. He had brown hair that was kind of long, and kind brown eyes. He's the best friend I ever had.

**Flashback Continues**

I cried onto his shoulder for what seemed like hours. Finally, Mr. Sierra returned with two important looking men. Matt and I were sitting on the couch; Matt's arm's still wrapped around me. 'Misty,' Mr. Sierra addressed me, 'these two men are from the Ministry of Magic.' He nodded to the men, and they took over.

'Miss Pettigrew, my colleague and I have decided that it would be safer for you to remain in a Muggle orphanage.'

Matthew leapt up. 'A Muggle orphanage?' he cried. 'But why can't she stay here, with us?'

Mr. Sierra held up his hand to silence his son. 'I'll tell you later, Matthew. These men know what's best for Misty right now.'

Matthew sat down, arms crossed. He remained silent, though his face was furious.

The man from the Ministry continued. 'You will be staying in the Oxford Orphanage in London. 'We should leave soon.'

Matthew's and my eyes widened. He spoke up again, though this time, he remained seated. 'But that's almost two hundred miles away!' We have never been separated from each other by such a great distance. 'Can I at least come with her to help get her stuff packed?' he asked quietly.

Mr. Sierra glanced questioningly at the two Ministry officials. They nodded in approval.

*~*An hour later*~*

My small trunk was tied to the back of one of the Ministry official's broomstick. We were just about to leave. Matthew stood beside me just as I was about to mount. He reached around his neck and unclasped his necklace. 'Here Mist,' he said, holding it out. 'Take this. I want you to have it.'

I reached out and took Matthew's lucky dragon pendant. 'Thank you, Matt,' I said in my quiet childish voice.

'Here, let me put it on for you.' He clasped the necklace around my neck and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back like i never wanted to let go; I didn't want to. Matthew whispered in my ear, 'I'll come for you when I can, I promise, Misty.' He gently kissed my cheek and watched with tears in his eyes as we took off into the clear blue sky. I turned around on last time, and saw in his eyes that he only hoped he could fulfill his promise.

**End of Flashback**

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered Matthew's promise. It's been almost six years since that day. He's already thirteen or fourteen by now.

I'm sorry, I really haven't explained myself very well here. Okay, let's start from the beginning. Matthew, Mr. Sierra, and I are wizards. The Ministry of Magic is the magical government (in case you're wondering, my mum was a witch, too).

My mum's name was Vivian, and my father, Peter Pettigrew forced her to marry him. My father (whom I have disowned) is a short, fat, nasty, lying, git. He betrayed Lily and James Potter. The whole story is very complicated, so I'll just give you the basics. Here's what I know:

Lily and James Potter and their children, Harry, Lily, and Zipporah, were protected by a special charm. Sirius Black, James' best friend, was entrusted to keep this a secret. But at the last moment, the Potters switched to Peter as a diversion. But Peter betrayed them and made it seem as though Black was the traitor, for no one else knew that Peter was the entrusted one.

Anyway, Lily and James were murdered because of the betrayal (their children [except for Zipporah] survived; I will tell you about that in a second). Black found out what had happened and tracked Peter down. Peter made it seem as though Black was the betrayer and that Peter had hunted BLACK down. Just as Black was about to kill him, Peter shot a curse from behind his back, killing thirteen bystanders, and turned into a rat, escaping through the sewers. Before he did this, he cut off his own finger; they say that was the biggest part they ever found of him. Black was arrested, and has been in Azkaban, the wizard prison, ever since.

Mum knew the whole, TRUE story, somehow, and told me the whole thing. I know that my father is alive, he's just too much of a coward to show himself.

Okay, now for the Potter children. Harry and Lily were one (they're twins) and Zipporah was an infant. After Voldemort killed Lily and James…

Wait, you need to know who Voldemort is. To make a long story short, he was the most feared wizard of that time, and he still is.

After he killed Lily and James, he turned his wand upon Harry. For some reason, the killing curse backfired on Voldemort, stripping him of all his powers and leaving him barely alive. He disappeared that Halloween night, his power broken by a mere baby. Even though he is basically dead, people still fear to say his name.

Anyway, all Harry received from the attack was a lighting bolt shaped scar. Luckily, Lily was not harmed in the attack, but sadly, Zipporah was lost. In case you're wondering, Lily doesn't have a scar.

Now Harry and Lily are living with their aunt and uncle. Like me, the twins should be starting Hogwarts soon.

Hogwarts is a wizarding school that I'm supposed to be going to in just a few short months. Students start school there at age eleven and there are seven years of studying before graduation.

Back when Mum and I lived together, I was supposed to go to a smaller school called Silver Rain Academy of Magic. But since she was murdered and I was sent here…I can't go there anymore because it's too far away. It's the school Matt's going to right now. 

Well, anyway, when we got here, the two Ministry officials explained my background to the lady who owns the orphanage (yes, even my being a witch). Then they gave me a letter confirming my transfer to Hogwarts. Of course, I wouldn't be going there for another six years.

'Yikes,' I thought not a year ago. 'What will Harry think of me when he finds out I'm the daughter of the man who betrayed his family?' I though for a moment before concluding, 'Wait, I'm safe. Everyone thinks Peter is the hero. So if Harry even knows who Pettigrew is, he'll think that I'm the daughter of a hero.' Well, now I didn't have anything to worry about.

My letter should be arriving by owl from Hogwarts. Hogwarts first term begins September 1st, and it's July 28th right now.

I heard a rap-tap-tap on my bedroom window. My heart leapt. I quickly opened the window and retrieved the letter from the tawny owl. It was a yellowish parchment and looked very official. It read on the envelope:

Miss Misty Pettigrew

Oxford Orphanage

The Blue Bedroom

1678 Yorkshire Drive

London, England

I excitedly ripped it open and read my letter.  It looked like this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_WITCHCRAFT _and_ Wizardry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Cofed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Pettigrew,

  We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

   Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'Wow,' I thought. 'That is so cool.' I walked down to the orphanage office to show Mrs. White the letter. 

She read it and nodded. 'Do you have the list mentioned here?' she asked kindly.

'Yes,' I said, taking it out of the envelope. I handed it to her. 

She read through it once then said, 'Well, Misty, when would you like to get your school things?'

'Can we go today?' I asked hopefully.

Mrs. White looked at her schedule. 'I see nothing that would stop us.'

I punched my fist into the air. 'YES!' I exclaimed.

Mrs. White chuckled at my enthusiasm. 'Get ready and we'll leave now.'

'Okay!' I said without hesitation and rushed back to my room to get ready. I threw on a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly brushed through my curly jet-black hair, which was down to my waist. Which is not saying much, truthfully, because I'm really not all that tall. Instead of short, I prefer to call it 'petite'. Yes, I'm petite and thin. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and ran back to Mrs. White's office, ready to go.


End file.
